DESCRIPTION: (Applicant?s Description) The Scientific and Administrative Core will be the central organizing force for this research TTURC. Core activities will consist of the following: 1) Scientific planning and oversight by the Principal Investigator and the Executive Committee, with consultation from the Scientific Advisory Committee. 2) Centralized recruitment of subjects for component projects. The recruitment of women and minorities will be a priority and will be considered with consultation from the Community Advisory Group. 3) Coordinated administration of a core assessment battery to participants in order to maximize what can be learned about risk factors for treatment failure and how to improve treatment across studies. 4) Fiscal and administrative oversight to the TTURC and component projects. 5) A mechanism for review and funding of pilot research projects that will encourage transdisciplinary collaborations, foster the career development of investigators, and lead to the research that is likely to have a significant impact on reducing the negative burden of tobacco dependence.